A Marine, A Ninja, And The Perfect Crime
by MosukeHinata
Summary: A marine's corpse is found in front of Naruto's front door. NCIS has to come and investigate. Gibbs and the ninja's must work together to find the culprit.
1. A Marine in Konoha?

**NOTE: Okay, first things first. For NCIS: Kate was never killed, but the director thought that Gibbs needed another person in his team. So Ziva was put on his team. For NARUTO: The Uchiha massacre never happened, but Itachi did go away for about five years spying for Konoha inside the Akatsuki. Everything that had to do with Sasuke leaving Konoha hadn't happened, except for the amount of powers he gained and he is now a chunin. Kakashi is hokage and Naruto is a chunin. Naruto and the Konoha nine are about 16. Neji and his team are 17. Itachi is 26, and pretty much, everyone is at their shipuuden ages.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto (the person or the series) or NCIS.**

A thump on the door stirs him. Ignoring it, he rolls onto his side and falls back asleep for another three hours. Nevertheless, his eyes shoot open as he hears a blood-curdling shriek. He pushes himself out of bed and looks at the calendar in front of him. Wednesday. The day Ichiraku Ramen always delivers him food at nine o'clock in the morning. He looks to his right, there lies his alarm clock. It says 9:02.

He sighs as he slowly makes his way towards the door. He opens it; eyes closed, hand scratching his head in the process and says, "Hold on, Ayame, I'm coming…sheesh…"

He looks out to the scene before him, blood spattered everywhere, a passed out Ayame lying on the ground, but worst of it all, his ramen is spilled out everywhere on the ground. Oh! And there's a dead person hanging from the ceiling by the rope tied loosely around their neck.

'Huh…I don't remember putting that there,' a still half-asleep Naruto thinks as he picks up a scroll. He writes down a description of the scene and holds the scroll at arms' length. He sighs at his sloppy hand writing before rolling it up and giving it to a bird to send to the head of the Anbu department. That very same man is also the head of a well known Uchiha family. Fuguku Uchiha.

Naruto walks out of his house to see if he can wake up the _very_ unconscious Ayame. He tries for about twelve minutes before giving up to hunger. He looks down at his ramen and sighs, thinking, 'Well, guess I can't eat that, even if it weren't soaking into the stairs' wooden floors. It's part of the crime scene.' Another sigh escapes his mouth.

These killings have not been uncommon in Konoha now. The Anbu have most of their forces trying to find this murderer, but to no avail. They still go to every new scene in case the killer had left any extra clues this time, but sadly, he has been extremely careful not to get caught.

But, Naruto did notice something different about this killing and the others, this man had probably never stepped foot in Konoha before in his life. Naruto had seen the other victims at least once in his life, but this person he has no memory of.

He looks to his right as he hears some footsteps. Fuguku and two other Anbu are standing on the staircase, already assessing the scene. Fuguku's eyes meet Naruto's, only for a second, because he looks down at his notepad and clears his throat. "Now, did the ramen delivery girl arrive before or after the killing?"

Naruto planned on answering something along the lines of, 'I don't know, after? Why don't you ask her…or the dead body,' but he decides against it once he sees Fuguku's glare. Suddenly, he remembers the thump he had heard in the night and says, "Well, after…I think…" Fuguku raises an eyebrow at this. Naruto _knows_ that he _hates_ uncertainty when it comes to crime scenes. "Um…well, it's just that in the night I heard something outside, but I didn't go check, and I think it might have been the killer putting the body there…or the body putting himself there."

Even though all of the killings were people hanging, they could not rule out suicide as an option.

Fuguku looks down, not responding.

"Well, that's good to know," a person who Naruto has also never seen before says as he walks up with a group of four guys and two girls behind him. The man looks at the people behind him and waits. "Well?" The people look at each other, not knowing what the man wants. "_Get to work!_"

One of the guys says, "Yes, boss…sorry, boss."

They each take a step before Fuguku speaks up, "May I ask who you are?" He obviously is trying to keep his cool.

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, NCIS."

"NCIS? Never heard of you…and _why_ are you here in Konoha? We Anbu can take care of everything here."

"Well, first of all, I have _never_ heard of an Anbu before…and second, I'm here with my team to investigate the murder of a _marine_." Gibbs stares at the unfazed man and thinks, 'That normally gets the FBI out of the picture. Why isn't it working on him?'

"So?"

Gibbs turns towards his team and sighs. Naruto thinks, 'This is _not_ gonna be pretty.'

"Father," a newly-arrived-on-the-scene Sasuke says, causing everyone to look at him.

"Hn?"

"Just give this one to them."

"_**What!?**_" Fuguku says, practically steaming. Naruto gulps as he sees Fuguku's eyes change to his sharingan.

"They know what he is…he isn't from the village…we can't gain information about him without letting other villages know we are having _something_ going around and killing people in the night." Fuguku growls at his son for not listening to him.

"I'll let you have this murder _but_ I want _all_ the information you can get on the murderer!" Fuguku shouts as he walks away, followed by two utterly bewildered Anbu.

"_Finally!_" Gibbs shouts as he walks out of the way of his team. He looks at the house then back at Naruto, "You live here?" Naruto nods slowly. "Good, follow me back to headquarters where you'll be interrogated." Naruto's eyes widened in shock, 'Interrogated!?!?'

"I'm going to have to intervene on that," Sasuke says as he walks up the bloodied steps to Naruto's apartment.

"And _why_ is that?" Gibbs asks, getting irritated by everyone interfering with his investigation.

"That's because Naruto here is being protected by Konoha, I can't let him out of Anbu's sight until you guys leave."

"What? Is he being targeted by some evil organization built on taking over the world?" asks Tony mockingly.

"Why, yes, he is," Sasuke says as though it is the most blatantly obvious thing in the world. Tony blinks in surprise. "Anyways, if you want an interrogation, I could do it, or Konoha's best interrogator, Ibiki, can do it, you're choice."

Gibbs stays silent as he glares at Sasuke. As a way to possibly cool down this angry man, Sasuke adds, "Of course you can be there in person."

"Fine," Gibbs says as he turns to his team, "Ducky, I want the time of the death and his body ID'd. Tony, Ziva, Kate, McGee, stay on both of them! Don't let them out of your sights!"

"Got it boss," Tony says.

Sasuke turns to Naruto, "That ramen was going to be your breakfast, right? How about I take you to go get some more."

"Sure," Naruto says hesitantly at Sasuke unexpected kindness as he jumps off the railing of his apartment to avoid stepping in any evidence as Sasuke does the same. They wait for the four agents to accompany them before taking off, in course of Ichiraku's.


	2. Assemble, Ninja

**Took me awhile to get this up. Sorry… *is guilty* But, please give my BETA reader, RandomHyuuga, thanks for helping me edit this chapter so I can put it on by reading her stories! Please? ^.^**

McGee looks at the buildings around them as they walk to Ichiraku's. Sasuke glances back at McGee and sighs. "You know, I thought you were here on a mission," he says. He looks back at everyone's confused expressions. He sighs once more. "Meaning, you're not here for sight-seeing."

Tony looks back at McGee and slaps him in the back of the head the way Gibbs does. "Yeah, McGeek!"

When they reach Ichiraku's they all sit down, and Naruto orders automatically. Sasuke orders a minute later. The four NCIS agents stare helplessly at the menu written in Japanese.

The boys turn to Kate and Ziva and say, "I thought you two spoke other languages."

"I can read and speak Arabic and all the middle-east languages, not Japanese," Ziva says quietly.

"Even though I protected the president, that doesn't mean that I know Japanese," Kate says in annoyance.

Tony looks away and feels that he doesn't really care which type of food he gets, just so long as he eats. Sasuke glances over at them and sees them trying to read the menu. He sighs and says in Japanese, "Hey, Teuchi, give them what I got." The old man nods and continues making the ramen, and starts a conversation with Naruto.

When ramen is placed in front of the NCIS agents, they look at Sasuke. Sasuke glances at them and says, "I ordered for you. It's ramen."

"Sweet!" Tony shouts as he looks around the counter, "Um…where are the spoons?"

Sasuke sighs and points at the chopsticks. They all take a pair and rip them apart. Tony struggles to use them, while the others use them perfectly. Tony glares at his fellow agents, giving up on the chopsticks. Instead he lifts up the bowl and drinks the ramen.

Naruto sighs after eating his fifth bowl. "Sasuke, do you think Sensei will let us go with these people to their headquarters to help them with the investigation?" Naruto asks as he starts eating his sixth.

Sasuke shrugs and says, "Probably. My dad would bug him to no end until he at least lets SOMEONE go with them."

Naruto, finishing his eighth bowl of ramen, says, "So Sensei will probably send a team to go with them? I want to go! I haven't been able to get out of the village in a while."

"That's because Kakashi's training you to take his place! You have to stay here," Sasuke says, exasperated.

"Fine, then. Let's go and get him to let you go! And when you get back, you can tell me everything about the world without ninjas!" Naruto finishes his tenth bowl, stands up and pulls out his part of the bill, which ended up being two-thirds of it. Sasuke pays the other third.

"Get up," Sasuke says to the four agents, "We're going to see the Hokage."

The agents look at each other, confused. But they reluctantly get up and follow Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi rubs his temples slowly. 'I did NOT need this today! I was just going to read all day without any interruptions, but now I have to deal with Fugaku and his problems!'

Kakashi sighs as he sits up, "You know, you don't have to wait outside the door. You WERE my students," Kakashi says boldly.

The door opens, and Sasuke, Naruto, and the agents walk into the office. "Kakashi," Sasuke says, "if you are organizing a team to go with these freaks," Sasuke points at the agents, "I can make the team. I know just who we should take."

Kakashi blinks in surprise. He did not expect Sasuke to take such a huge burden off of his back. "Sure, but you can't take Naruto."

"But SENSEI!" Naruto shouts sadly, "WHY NOT!"

"Because you have to finish your training," Kakashi says and looks up to see Naruto's head fall, defeated. "But…once you finish the jutsu you are working on, you can go…with a jounin guard."

Naruto's face lights up, "REALLY! YESAAAAAAAIIIIIII!"

"But…Sasuke, if it happens to be what we were suspecting, make up a back-up team to support you guys." Sasuke nods.

"But…can we borrow Gaara from Suna?"

Kakashi blinks but says, "Fine, the entire village is coming here for a visit, if Gaara leaves with you on the mission, no one will notice."

Sasuke nods and turns to Naruto, "I assume you wish to start your training."

"Of course," Naruto shouts as he starts to run out of the room, but is stopped by Sasuke grabbing his collar. "What the hell? What was that for!" Naruto shouts, rubbing his neck.

Sasuke points at the agents, "They were told not to have us out of their sight. You have to leave with two of them." Naruto pouts and waits for two of the agents, Kate and McGee, to follow him to the training field.

Sasuke sighs, annoyed by Naruto's behavior, then he turns to the remaining two agents. "We will be going to gather the team that is going with you."

"Gibbs isn't going to like this," Tony says.

"I know your boss won't like it, but we have to. Now, we can't leave until tomorrow's festival starts, when Gaara arrives and can leave unnoticed. But we have to go tell the people who are going so they can be ready." Sasuke turns and walks out of the building, followed by Ziva and Tony.

* * *

Sasuke walks up to the Hyuuga estate. He looks at each of the guards and they nod, allowing him and the other two entry into the estate.

"Wow! This place is huge! Who lives here?" Tony says, amazed.

"A clan, it's smaller than the Uchiha, my clan's, estate." Sasuke walks right past the main branch's house to the cadet branch's building. He walks down the hallway to the biggest of the door and knocks. The three people wait outside the door.

The door is opened and Neji says, frowning, "What are you doing here, Uchiha-san?"

"We have a mission, you are on the team for tomorrow, meet at the village gate at nineteen hundred hours. Also, tell Hinata that if needed, she will be sent on the back-up squad." Neji nods slowly, wanting to ask questions, but knows that would be a waste of time.

Sasuke walks away with the two agents out of the compound.

* * *

Sasuke walks up and knocks on a door. Shikamaru answers the door and before Sasuke could say anything he asks, "I'm on an important mission tomorrow?" Sasuke nods and Shikamaru sighs, and asks, "When do I meet at the gate?"

"At nineteen hundred hours," Sasuke says, bows and turns to inform another person.

* * *

Sasuke hesitates, sighs, and then knocks on the door in front of him.

The door opens slowly and Sai stands with a smirk on his face. "Well, I wasn't expecting a visit from the _great_ Uchiha. If I did, I would have set up a trap to get you in bed," Sai says, sarcastically.

"Shut up, Sai. You have a mission tomorrow. Meet at the village gate at nineteen hundred hours," Sasuke says, irritated.

"Is the mission with you?" Sai asks. Sasuke nods slowly. "Then consider it done!" Sai closes the door.

"What was that?" Ziva asks. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asks seriously.

"No," Sasuke says. "He just does that to annoy me."

"Why, are you gay?" Tony asks, nervous.

"NO! He found out I'm a homophobe and he does that every time he sees me."

"Why are you a homophobe?" Tony asks, interested.

"That's personal."

* * *

Sasuke looks at the door, regretting that he let Kakashi send Tsunade on a different mission. 'We NEED at least ONE medical ninja…why does it have to be her?' Sasuke thinks, sadly. He lifts up his hand and is about to knock when the door flies open and Sakura hugs Sasuke.

"I KNEW you'd come around SOME day! You've come here to confess, haven't you?" Sakura says, in her fantasy.

Sasuke pushes her off and says, "**No.** You're going on a mission tomorrow, I'm on it too, but if you ever get within two feet of me again, I'll kick you off the team! Meet at the village gate at nineteen hundred hours. And, just letting you know, I wanted to say that you couldn't come within two thousand feet of me, but Kakashi said otherwise."

Sasuke turns on his heel, and leaves.

* * *

"Kiba," Sasuke says as he approaches the training field.

Kiba looks up at him and asks, "What do you want, Uchiha?"

"You're on a mission tomorrow, meet at the village gate at nineteen hundred hours, I'll explain everything there." Kiba blinks but nods. Akamaru barks, telling Sasuke that he understood.

Sasuke leaves.

* * *

Sasuke tells all the back-ups about the mission. The back-ups who didn't already know are: Lee, Chouji, Itachi, and Tenten. Itachi hadn't been informed, but he would be later that night.

'All that's left is Gaara. He's going with the original team, he'll be told tomorrow. I'm done for today,' Sasuke thinks. Sasuke stops in his tracks and asks, "Are you supposed to stay at my house for the night?"

**That is an EXTREMELY important question, Sasuke.**


	3. A Place to Stay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or NCIS.**

Tony picks up his phone and calls Gibbs.

"What do you want, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks through the phone.

"Um…Boss…you did tell us to stay on these ninjas…are we supposed to stay at their houses?"

"What do you think, DiNozzo? I told you to stay on them, so stay on them, someone's gotta be awake at all times!" Gibbs says then hangs up the phone.

DiNozzo then puts away his phone and looks at Sasuke. "We're supposed to stay with you…boss' orders."

Ziva takes out her phone, "I'll notify the others."

'Great…I have to deal with these freaks…fun…' Sasuke thinks as he leads them to the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke walks up through the gate and up to the giant main building of the compound.

"Wow…you did say that this compound was bigger…I just didn't imagine it to be this big," Tony says quietly.

Sasuke smirks and says, "My clan's the largest in the village." They walk through the double doors of the main building, Sasuke's house. "Father…I'm back, I'm going on a mission tomorrow to help with the investigation. Had Itachi-nii come back from his mission yet?"

Fugaku walks into the room, stares at the two agents and then at his youngest son. "Itachi did not come back yet; he is to come back later tonight, midnight latest."

"I can wait 'til midnight…" Sasuke says, taking off his Anbu jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. Mikoto walks in the room and looks at her son, "Welcome back, Sasuke-chan," she says, walking up to him, giving him a hug.

"I told you not to call me that. I'm not a little kid anymore," Sasuke says, sadly.

"No matter what, you'll still be my little Sasu-chan!" Mikoto says, knowing that she's annoying Sasuke.

Tony snickers quietly. Sasuke looks back at him and glares. Just then, the door opens and Itachi walks in.

Itachi's eyes widen momentarily. "I thought you would be already asleep, Sasuke."

"Don't take up any missions; you'll be on the back up team for the mission I'm going on tomorrow, if we need the team. And for Kami's sake, I hope we don't…" Itachi nods. As he walks past Sasuke up to his room, he ruffles Sasuke's hair and whispers, "I'm glad I'm back, Otouto, I missed you…it was eight long years."

Sasuke casts his eyes down. Itachi looks at his younger brother, "Years I should've spent with you. I wouldn't hate you if you never forgave me."

Sasuke looks up at his brother, "That's all in the past…and ninjas aren't supposed to dwell on past events…no matter how painful they may be." Itachi looks questioningly at Sasuke. "That means I forgive you, Nii-san. It wasn't your fault that you were sent on that mission. I can't hate you for something that you had no control over. That wouldn't be very brotherly, now would it…?" Sasuke asks, smirking.

Itachi smiles and ruffles Sasuke's hair once more. "Get some rest; you have a mission tomorrow, don't you?"

* * *

"Okay…so…you're supposed to sleep at my home?" Naruto asks Kate and McGee.

"Um…th-that's what Boss said…so yeah…" McGee says.

"Tell me…how are we supposed to do that if my house is a CRIME SCENE!" Naruto shouts, irritated.

McGee and Kate exchange glances and McGee picks up his phone. "I'll call boss now…"

"What do you want, MCGEE!" Gibbs shouts through the phone.

"Um…Boss…we don't have somewhere to stay…"

"The kid's house!"

"That's the crime scene, boss."

"Don't they have anywhere you guys can go?" Gibbs asks, irritated.

"Um…" McGee looks at Naruto and Kate, hoping for some help.

Naruto thinks and says, "I guess we can stay at the mansion."

"Mansion?" Kate asks, "You have a mansion?"

"Well, no…my dad did. He was the Hokage. Nobody's been in that mansion since he died over sixteen years ago."

"We got a place Boss…uh, sorry for interrupting you…in your important business. It won't happen again," McGee says, hanging up the phone. Naruto guides the two agents to the abandoned mansion on the edge of town. "It's right here."

McGee and Kate look up at the giant mansion. "Exactly how important is the hokage?"

Naruto looks back at them as he lets them into the house. He sits down on the sofa, "The hokage is the greatest ninja in the village and in extreme village crisis situations, whether that be an enemy attacking, or a demon ravaging the village, the hokage is expected to come protect the normal villagers. My dream is to be greater than every one of the hokage combined! That way, the villagers would look _up_ to me and treat me like I'm _somebody_, somebody _**important**_!"

Naruto looks up at the roof and has his eyes follow the Uzumaki swirl on the ceiling. He gets up and leads Special Agent Todd and McGee to guest rooms. "Here, you can stay here for the night…wait…your boss said you had to keep an eye on me at all times. So, if you watch me while I sleep, there's a fuzzy chair in my room right across the hall." Naruto yawns, scratching the back of his head, walking to his room.

McGee looks at the Kate and says, "This is gonna be a _loooong_ night!" Kate nods in agreement. "I wonder if Tony is having it this weird…" Kate ponders out loud.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter! This was just the transition from NCIS getting to Konoha to the next day. Also, you learned something about Sasuke and Itachi's relationship as brothers.**

**If you didn't understand fully, Sasuke had to stay home at the age of eight as Itachi left for a long mission for eight years and he only returned recently. Sasuke and Itachi hadn't seen or had any contact from the other for eight years. Itachi blames himself, because while he was away, something happened and Sasuke became a homophobe, he knows if he had been there, he could have prevented what happened. He's mentally beating himself for letting his younger brother suffer for a stupid mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki and gain Intel on them. Even so, Itachi still wishes to be Sasuke's older brother, trying to be there for him whenever he needs it.**

**見直してください！**

**(Please review!)**


	4. What a Proper Ninja is

**Okay, I plan on updating this story a lot over the Thanksgiving weekend, think of it as a Thanksgiving gift: Thanks for being dedicated fans! ^-^**

Sasuke wakes up the next morning, and looks at his alarm clock. '4:36…why the _hell_ do I have to wake up so early? It's not even FIVE!' Sasuke sighs and throws the sheets off. 'I'm not tired, so I can't go back to sleep…might as well get ready…' Sasuke stops himself when he sees Tony sitting, sleeping against the wall on the opposite side of his room. Sasuke frowns and looks around his room once more and sees Ziva sleeping by the wall next to the door. "I thought their boss said someone had to be awake at all times…"

"I did," Gibbs says as he walks into Sasuke's room.

"Is this the time you _normally_ wake up? Or is this a special occasion?" Sasuke questions as he side-steps Gibbs to get to his bathroom.

"Nah…I normally get to the office early, unless something comes up. But since there is no office…and we leave at 1900 hours. So…I thought I'd check up on you," Gibbs says as he takes a sip of his coffee.

'Well, that explains what woke me up. Damn Orochimaru for making have to wake up at the slightest new presence.' "But why come to my house? Why not go to the dobe's?" Sasuke asks as he stretches.

"Dobe?" Gibbs asks as he turns to look at Sasuke.

"Hm? Oh, it means dead last; it's a nickname I gave Naruto when were in the ninja academy."

"Naruto? Why didn't you just say that? And why not go to his house? Well, I didn't take him as a morning person."

Sasuke snorts and says, "You got that right." With that, he walks into the bathroom and starts his shower.

Gibbs takes another sip of his coffee and turns around to look at his two agents sleeping on the floor. "WAKE UP!" He shouts, causing his agents to immediately rouse from their slumber and stand up.

Tony shakes his head to wake himself up. "Yes, boss?"

"Didn't I tell you that someone has to be awake at all times?"

"Sorr—won't happen again, Boss," Tony says quickly, catching himself before he showed a 'sign of weakness.'

"It better not," Gibbs says dangerously and leaves the room.

Tony and Ziva look around the room. "Well, where did he go?" Ziva questions quietly.

"He's in the bathroom!" Gibbs says from the hallway.

Both the agents look at the door. "Man, I wish I knew how he did that…" Tony says quietly. Tony frowns and says, "Wait…do you hear that?"

Ziva listens but hears nothing. "Ok. What am I supposed to be hearing?"

"No. It's what you aren't hearing…water was running a minute ago. Now it's not."

"No duh, genius," Sasuke says as he walks in the room wearing a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another. "Does he always do your job when you're too incompetent to do it yourself?" Sasuke asks before walking into his walk-in closet.

"Did he just insult us? I think he just insulted us," Tony whispers quickly and angrily to Ziva. She nods in agreement before turning to survey the room they had spent the night in.

"You know, even if you whisper, I will still be able to hear you," Sasuke says with a smirk from his closet.

Tony glares at the open closet. 'Damn him…stupid ninja.'

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes slowly and looks around his room. His eyes land on McGee sitting in the chair, looking through some scrolls. "What are you doing?" Naruto asks, throwing the covers off and getting up.

McGee looks up at Naruto and says, "Oh, you're up. I was just looking at some scrolls. It's not like I can read them, though. They're all in Japanese."

Naruto takes one look at the scrolls. His eyes widen and he immediately takes the scrolls from McGee. McGee stares up at Naruto surprised. Naruto, already rolling the scrolls up carefully, grumbling to himself in Japanese, is too absorbed to notice Kate come in. "Why'd you take those scrolls?"

"Because they're relics," Naruto says simply as he puts them back.

"Relics?" Kate asks. Naruto looks over at her.

'When did she come in here?' "They were my father's. They're his jutsu scrolls."

"Jutsu?" McGee asks as he gets up from his chair.

"Yes. It's short for Ninjutsu. Ninjutsu is what ninja are known for," Naruto explains.

"I thought ninja were just extra stealthy people with over-enhanced abilities," McGee says, but then quickly adds, "According to Tony's movies."

"Movies are nothing like the real thing," Naruto snaps. After putting all the scrolls back, he has an idea. "What to see how a _real_ ninja does battle?"

McGee and Kate exchange wary looks. "Sure?" they both say quietly.

Naruto grins and runs out of the room. "Just let me get ready!" In a matter of minutes, Naruto was ready with all his stuff packed and is waiting by the door.

McGee looks at him in astonishment. "Shouldn't we at least eat breakfast?"

Naruto growls but eventually says, "Fine." He sets his backpack down and heads into the kitchen. "Sorry the only thing I can cook well is ramen."

"That's fine," Kate says politely. Naruto sets down two bowls of ramen for the agents. He then takes three bowls for himself. "Why do you eat so much?" Kate asks, staring at Naruto's ramen bowls.

"Hm? Well, 1: I burn it off during training and 2: Force of habit, I guess," Naruto says, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Once done, the two agents and one ninja make their way to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

Tony and Ziva have come to realize that meals with the Uchiha were really uneventful. They just sat there for half an hour and ate, no one saying a word. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the sound of it opening without waiting for someone to answer it. Sasuke sighs and say, "We're in the dining room, Naruto."

"You knew who it was without checking?" Tony asks, surprise highly apparent in his voice.

"He's done this before and I could sense his chakra," Sasuke answers without even looking up.

"Chakra?" Tony asks, but before anyone can explain, Naruto enters the room.

Naruto immediately shouts, "I CHALLENGE YOU, SASUKE!"

Sasuke smirks. "I told you never to say that unless you want your ass kicked."

Naruto growls and says, "What the _hell_ does that mean!"

"It means you're weak."

Naruto growls, his eyes dangerously flashing red. "It was just gonna be a bout so these lame-brains find out how _real_ ninja fight. They think that ninja are just really athletic people who use weapons like shuriken."

"That's the only kind of ninja there is," Tony says stupidly. "Oh, what was that movie? …um..."

Before Tony could answer his own question, Sasuke says, "Movies are nothing like the real thing. Besides, if you're going to be working alongside ninja, you should at least know our abilities." Sasuke stands up and looks at Naruto, "Fine. I accept your challenge."

Naruto grins and throws a fist in the air, screaming, "YESSAI!"

* * *

In the private grounds of the Uchiha training grounds, Sasuke and Naruto stand facing each other. Standing not too far off, Sasuke's family and the agents watch with anticipation.

"I hope they don't go too hard on each other," Mikoto says quietly. She can't help but worrying about her youngest son's safety.

"Mother, Naruto-kun is training to become the next Hokage while Sasuke is training to be his personal bodyguard. I'm sure they can take care of themselves," Itachi says, activating his sharingan to get a better look at the battle. Mikoto is hesitant but eventually gives in to her eldest son's words with a sigh.

Five minutes of standing, staring at the two ninja, Tony asks, "Aren't they gonna do anything?"

"They are," Itachi says as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I meant something besides standing," Tony clarifies.

Itachi sighs before saying, "Sasuke's using a version of his Tsukuyomi technique. Normally it lasts seconds, but this one lasts as long as it takes for the opponent to either pass out of break out of the genjutsu. I would've thought that Naruto-kun would've broken free of the genjutsu by now. I mean, Kakashi had me specially train him to conquer the sharingan. Apparently, he needs more training." Itachi frowns at the new development in his training with Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto collapses to the ground, panting, clutching his head. 'Damn. I should _not_ have looked him in the eye.' Naruto glares at Sasuke, but does not look at his face. 'Okay. I'll have to fight him without looking at his eyes; easy right?'

Sasuke smirks at Naruto. "It seems you need more training, Naruto. How do you expect to become Hokage if you can't even break a simple genjutsu?"

"How is Tsukuyomi a _simple genjutsu_!" Naruto shouts angrily. Sasuke smirks again. Naruto stands back up. "You're gonna regret doing that!" he growls out.

"Big words for such a—"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto yells before Sasuke can finish his sentence. With that, Naruto throws some shuriken at Sasuke, who easily dodges.

"You're aim is off," he says quietly.

"I wasn't aiming to hit you," Naruto says.

Sasuke's eyes widen. 'That means…' He turns around to see three Oodama Rasengan's heading his way. "SHIT!" Sasuke jumps up to avoid the Rasengan's fury. From behind the clones, Sasuke uses

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Flower Jutsu) to dispose of them. "It's gonna take more than that to take me out," Sasuke said, sharingan blazing.

"I thought you were someone who made sure to not let your opponent get behind you," Naruto says but then disappears with a 'poof'.

'HE USED KAGE BUNSHIN! How could my sharingan not see it?' Sasuke thinks with frustration. 'Wait…maybe he wasn't talking about before…then that means he's gonna use—!'

"TAIJUTSU OGI: SENNEN GOROSHI!" Naruto shouts from behind Sasuke. Sasuke immediately transfers chakra to his feet and he jumps into the trees. "Damn!"

"_Why_ do you still use that technique?"

"It's still effective if it works!" Naruto shouts angrily.

Sasuke jumps down and says, "Do you really think people will respect a Hokage that uses a technique that has you stick your fingers up someone's ass?"

"You're supposed to look underneath the underneath, Sasuke," Naruto says just before a toad's tongue wraps itself around Sasuke's torso. Sasuke's eyes widen once more.

'When did he summon a toad?'

"To answer your question: I summoned the toad when I was in the genjutsu. Well, my clone did," Naruto says, smirking.

Sasuke's eyes widen once again. "So that's why you were in no hurry to dispel the genjutsu. You were focusing on releasing your clone first so it could summon the toad. Fine. You win. Also, I must applaud you on your ability to deceive my sharingan."

"YESSAI!" Naruto screams happily, sending his toad back to Mount Myouboku.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would beat Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto," a calm voice says from near the house.

Naruto instantly turns his head around to look at where the voice had come from. "GAARA, YOU'RE HERE!" Naruto shouts ecstatically.

"He's not the only one here, Naruto," Shikamaru says, followed by Neji, Sai, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, and Kakashi.

"Naruto, get back to training," Kakashi says. Naruto scowls but obliges and heads towards his regular training field.

"Wow, he didn't even argue," Kiba says, surprised. "What'd you say you'd give him?"

"I didn't say anything. His training is what's motivating him," Kakashi says, smirking.

"What training is it?" Sasuke asks, uninterested.

"I'm teaching him the Hiraishin no Jutsu," Kakashi says nonchalantly.

The entire training field goes dead silent.

"The fourth's technique?" Fugaku questions breathily.

"His father would have taught him it anyway," Kakashi says matter-of-factly. "I might as well allow the boy to _try_ to learn the technique his father was made famous for."

Sasuke looks down and thinks, 'Maybe he _will_ be a suitable Hokage.'

"Well," Kakashi says, changing the subject, "I'm here to send you off. And give you this." Kakashi holds out Sasuke's Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

Sasuke's eyes widen. "You're giving me my Sword of Kusanagi? I thought you said that Konoha needed it for 'research on Orochimaru'."

"You do realize that the elders just didn't want you to use it, right?"

"I had a feeling," Sasuke says, strapping it on his back.

"But, since you're going to be the Shichidaime's personal guard, I thought you would need all your weapons," Kakashi says with a smile.

"Hn," is all Sasuke says before looking up at the position of the sun. 'About mid-morning...' "What are all you guys doing here so early?"

Kiba shrugs, "We wanted to see your skills. I mean, we're gonna be on this mission and we don't know any of your new skills since that assassination mission you had." Sasuke visibly freezes, Kiba pauses but continues anyway. "And Gaara became the Kazekage, so we don't know any of _your_ skills either." Sasuke walks back to the house, completely ignoring Kiba. "HEY! I was _talking_ to you!"

Itachi watches his little brother go back into the house. 'He's still recovering. He may be recovering for the rest of his life…'

"Why the hell is he still bummed that he failed that mission? It wasn't _that_ big a deal," Kiba says, annoyed that he was ignored.

"Sasuke isn't 'bummed' and he isn't like this because he failed his mission," Kakashi says. "Although, having _him_ still alive is troublesome."

"Then why is he acting more distant than normal?" Neji asks, genuinely curious.

Kakashi looks at Itachi, who shakes his head. "I cannot tell you. Sorry," Kakashi says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"WHY?" Kiba asks, getting more irritated.

"Why don't you go along with Uchiha Sasuke's wishes and not speak of it. It must have been an…_ordeal_…for it to affect _him_ in such a manner," Gaara says, walking off. "And as for my abilities, it would be best that you are left ignorant."

Kiba's eyes narrow. "The way you're saying that…it sounds like you _know_ something that _we_ don't. Do you?"

'Yes.' Gaara pauses before saying, "No."

* * *

**OH MY GOD that was a long chapter! Sorry, if you're used to my shorter chapters. I just couldn't find a place to end. I wanted them at the gate to leave in this chapter, but that's not possible, so I guess they'll leave in the **_**next**_** chapter.**


	5. Sasuke's Resolve

**This is a short transition chapter. Sorry, but I just needed to put this in here. All good fics have at least **_**one**_** transition chapter, right? … Right? No? …well, darn. Oh well, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or NCIS.**

Itachi quietly leaves the training field to find his younger brother. "Sasuke? Sasuke, where are you?" Itachi asks, walking around the house. He walks up to Sasuke's room to feel a dark aura emitting through the door. 'He's in there alright,' he thinks as he sweat drops. 'Geez, that's some evil aura.' He knocks on the door. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Leave. NOW," Sasuke says angrily, the aura growing darker. Itachi hesitates, truly wondering if his life would be in danger if he opened the door, before opening the door. Sitting on his bed, back to the door, blanket covering his head, is Sasuke. Sasuke growls and says, "I said leave."

Itachi closes the door and walks up to his younger brother and sits next to him. "You know," he starts after a while of silence, "you can tell me anything, Sasuke. I don't like seeing you like this." He awkwardly puts an arm around Sasuke. "You know I'm not good at comforting, so just talk it out, maybe that's all you need; someone to talk to." Sasuke's aura brightens up a tiny bit at the idea of having his brother actually listen to his problems but he still doesn't move. Itachi pulls the blanket off Sasuke's head gently and sees something he hasn't seen in years: Sasuke crying. His eyes widen and he freezes for a moment, unsure of what to do. "Sasu-chan, are you okay?" he asks, using the same method he did years before whenever Sasuke cried.

Sasuke shakes his head. "I failed that mission," he says quietly, not looking up at Itachi. "Because of that, _he's_ still alive." Tears continue to fall from Sasuke's eyes, completely uninterrupted. Sasuke clenches his teeth tightly together. 'Damn…I hate that I'm this weak…'

Itachi hesitates before saying, "But that's not the reason why you're crying. Is it?" Sasuke shakes his head. Itachi bites his lip. "I know that god-forsaken man did something to you, Sasu-chan. You're not the same as you were when you were younger." Sasuke opens his mouth but Itachi continues, "Don't tell me some stupid excuse like you saw death and you couldn't stay innocent. Sasuke, what did he do that changed you so much?"

Sasuke stays quiet for a good ten minutes, silently hoping that Itachi would give up and leave like he normally does. Sadly, this time, it seems Itachi's not going to leave without an answer—and not just any answer, but the real reason. Sasuke sighs before muttering something inaudible. Itachi frowns and looks at Sasuke again, not daring to say anything in fear that Sasuke wouldn't speak again. Sasuke sighs again before saying, "he raped me."

Itachi was silent. He didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say? His baby brother was raped by a fifty-year old pedophile for a mission! He was furious yet he can't say anything. 'I feel like killing something.' He sighs to keep his killing intent in line as to not startle his younger brother. Itachi sighs again before saying, "Ninja must do some horrible things during missions. Many of those things we live to regret." Sasuke looks up at his older brother with fear-stricken eyes. Itachi gasps almost inaudibly. He's never seen those eyes so filled with fear—this is something that Itachi doesn't want to see again. "I'll never let you go through that again, Otouto. I promise."

Sasuke looks down sadly. "It's my fault he's still out there." He clenches his fists. "I _have_ to make sure he dies."

Itachi almost smiles at Sasuke's newfound determination. He just nods and gets up. "I'll leave you so you have some time before you have to leave on the mission." Just before he closes the door, he whispers, "Good luck, Sasu-chan." Even though it was a whisper, Sasuke still heard it. Sasuke takes a deep breath before lying back on his bed.

"I'm not gonna mess up this time. I don't have any room for mistakes." He stares up at the Sharingan painted on his ceiling. "Just you wait, Orochimaru. You're as good as dead." His eyes narrow and his killing intent rises a few levels. Sasuke takes a deep breath to calm himself. No use frightening the agents. He turns over on his bed and something catches his eye. He looks down at the sword he set beside his bed. He's now back up to his full power. With this sword, he's as good as immortal. Nothing can get to him. He sits up and grabs the sword and its seethe, strapping it to his back. "With this sword, I'll kill Orochimaru." He clenches his fist. "Or I'll die trying."

* * *

Outside the door, Itachi smiles to himself. His brother's back to normal…or at least as normal as an Uchiha like Sasuke can get. He waits a few minutes before walking back out of the house. 'God, if I ever meet you again, Orochimaru, you surely won't be surviving that encounter.' He glares out the window. He quietly mutters, "You _will_ die. If not by Sasuke's hand, then by mine."

**Geez! That was a short chapter! I did NOT mean for it to be short, but that's why I'm posting the next chapter also! ^-^ Go ahead and read the next one! Come on…it's begging you~!**

**-MosukeHinata**


	6. Naruto's New Jutsu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or NCIS.**

* * *

Naruto leans up against a tree trunk, panting. 'Damn…this technique is harder than I thought.' He looks down at his feet, trying to catch his breath. He groans when the pain of chakra overuse gets to him, he sits down and looks up at the Hokage mountain—specifically his father's face. 'Dad…just how did you perform this technique? Can't you help me out, here?'

* * *

Itachi walks out of his house and into the backyard to see Kiba and Neji squaring off. He sighs in annoyance. He walks up to the group of bystanders. "Wouldn't it be counterproductive to be exerting your chakra before an important mission?" Neji, understanding what Itachi is saying immediately, straightens up and turns around to walk off.

Kiba growls and yells, "What the hell are you, a chicken!" Neji stops and looks back at him, raising an eyebrow. Kiba growls again before running after Neji, trying to get him to fight him. Suddenly, he stops.

Tony blinks and looks at Kiba. "What's up with him? How and why'd he stop like that?"

Shikamaru stands up. "What Itachi said is true. Don't overexert yourself before a mission. Especially one as important as this." He lazily scratches his head. "I've thought of many outcomes to this mission—most of them end in failure. We need to be in top physical condition."

McGee frowns and asks, "Just how many outcomes did you think of?"

"1584," Shikamaru says, dropping the technique from Kiba. "And that was just in the past ten minutes."

Gibbs almost drops his coffee, Ziva and Kate's eyes widen, McGee's jaw drops, and Tony's eyes look like they would fall out at any moment. Before they can say anything, Neji says, "Last time we checked, he had an IQ of over 200…that was when he was twelve."

"That…is unbelievable," McGee says, looking at Shikamaru with a newfound respect for the lackadaisical ninja.

"Wait, back up! You didn't answer my question from before! How did he stop?" Tony yells as he looks at the shinobi in front on him.

"I used my Kage Mane no jutsu to trap his shadow and connect it to mine. If I were to move, once I got in a position similar to his, he would have moved with me," Shikamaru says, rubbing his left shoulder—a habit he seemed to have picked up from Asuma and his father. "It was the first clan technique that I learned. And I have no intention of not using it when the situation arises, even though I have stronger attacks."

"Why wouldn't you want to use your strongest move and take them out in one hit?" Tony asks, punching the air in front of him.

Shikamaru scoffs and says, "Because that's irrational and extremely dangerous. High-powered attacks take a lot of chakra to activate, thus allowing your enemy to discover your position. They also are usually hard to control and take a long time to fully activate. Also, the chakra depletion would put you at risk of being killed. Not all ninja have unnaturally high chakra levels like Naruto and Sasuke. Most just have an average amount and can only use a few jutsus a day without over-exerting themselves." Tony frowns, still not quite understanding Shikamaru's reasoning.

Tony shakes his head. "Whatever, when are we leaving again? I want to get back to my _own_ home."

"What, do you have a woman waiting for you?" Ziva asks with a sneer.

"No, not yet, anyway, but McProbie probably has a man," Tony says with a smirk.

"Hey!"

"Oh, let's face it McGee, you're not gonna get a girlfriend anyway, you might as well aim for one of your gaming nerd friends," Tony deadpans. McGee glares at him but before he can say anything, a shout draws their attention to the forest.

The shinobi blink as a mop of brown hair emerges from the undergrowth. Sakura sighs in irritation before saying, "What the hell are you doing here, Konohamaru?" Konohamaru blinks and looks up at her.

"Since Naruto-nii-chan is training so hard, I'm doing it too!" He straightens up with a grin. "I'm helping him! He tapped me on the back and told me to run away from him. Go as far away as I can in two minutes!"

Sakura stares at him like he's an idiot. "You're not helping him, he's just telling you to get lost."

Konohamaru growls. "Nuh-uh! I'm helping him! He said so!"

"Konohamaru-kun! Ebisu-sensei said that we have to go back. We have a mission soon," Moegi says pushing a bush aside so that she and Udon can get into the clearing.

Konohamaru glares at them. "I'm not going if we get stuck with another lame D-rank! We're _way_ stronger than the other genin! We shouldn't have to do those idiotic missions!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitches. "You guys are only genin, you have no right to be wanting a better mission! D-rank missions are for the genin so that they can master their teamwork and train their jutsu to perfection!"

Konohamaru growls, "How do they expect us to do that if we have such horrible missions! You guys got a good mission when you were still genin! It ended up being an A-rank!" Just before Sakura can retort, there is a flash of yellow and a cloud of dirt. Konohamaru blinks and stares into the dirt cloud. "Naruto-nii-chan?"

The dirt clears and reveals a disheveled looking Naruto lying face down in the dirt. Naruto slowly pushes himself up and looks around. His eyes land on Konohamaru and he grins. He jumps up and fist-pumps the air. "I did it! It may not be perfect, but I still did it!" He jumps around and does a makeshift happy dance.

"_What_ did you do, Naruto?" Kiba asks in annoyance.

Naruto sticks his tongue out at him. "I obviously just did the Hiraishin! Did you _not_ just see that I wasn't here a minute ago!" He gives the piece symbol and then makes a handsign. "I wonder if I can make it back to the place I was training at." He closes his eyes in concentration.

When nothing happens he frowns. He pouts and thinks, 'Damn…it must have been a onetime thing.' He sighs before turning back to the forest. "Arrigato, Konohamaru! You helped me in finding out that I can summon myself to an object about…300 yards away? Well, I'll keep trying harder! I'll try to get as far as I can before I leave on this mission with you guys!" With that, he turns and runs into the forest.

* * *

Inside the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke stares at the spot where Naruto had just been. He smirks. 'I should've known he would get really far into mastering that jutsu pretty quickly.' He looks up at the Hokage Mountain. 'He truly _is_ your son.' "Hn." He turns around and picks up his headband. He takes a deep breath.

'Calm down, Sasuke. This has nothing to do with Orochimaru. He's not important right now. Just get this mission over with and move on with your life.' He looks in the mirror and winces at the reflection staring back at him. 'I look like I was hit by a train…wait…what the hell is a train?' He shakes his head before heading back to the bathroom to splash some much needed water onto his face.

When he exits the bathroom, he finds Kakashi leaning against one of his walls reading his book. "Okay, I _know_ someone had told you this before, but I'll say it again. What kind of Hokage reads those books in public?"

Kakashi chuckles and shuts the book, "I'm different than those old men, Sasuke."

"Hn. Why are you here?" Sasuke asks he walks to bed and picks up his travel backpack.

"To wish you luck and give you some last minute advice. With this festival I might not get another chance to see you before you leave," Kakashi lazily stares at his protégé.

"Oh, knowing you, you'd probably find a way." When he realizes Kakashi is serious, Sasuke stops his feeble attempts at humor and gets serious. "What's the advice?"

**

* * *

**

Ne, I'll stop it there, sorry for not updating in a LONG time, my internet's been jacked up…

**-MosukeHinata**


	7. The Festival has Begun

**Hello! I'm thinking about adding some new fics, but I don't know if I should because I have so many unfinished ones already up. Could you be so kind as to take the poll on my profile and tell me if I should add them? And if in one week the majority says yes, I'll put up a new poll with the summaries and you can decide which one I should put up first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or NCIS.**

* * *

Kakashi sighs as he looks down at his feet. "Sasuke, our intelligence troupe has yet to discover Orochimaru's current location. We have absolutely no idea what he's planning so… just be careful. I'm not sure if he is involved in this or not, I'm hoping he isn't, but if he is. Don't be afraid to back out. No one will resent you."

Sasuke stares at Kakashi for a long time before he shakes his head. "I cannot do that, Sensei. I'm the leader of this squadron, and I will _not_ abandon them."

Kakashi smiles slightly, "Ne, you seem to be really into this teamwork thing."

"I learned from the best," Sasuke says with a smirk.

Right as the door opens, they both say, "Naruto."

"Uchiha-san," Gaara says as his sand slowly flows back into his gourd. "The festival is about to start and I had hoped that maybe we could take for a while."

Sasuke blinks in surprise, but other than that, nothing else revealed his emotion. 'Why does he want to talk to me? Oh well, I might as well see what he's up to.' He shrugs slightly and sighs slightly, "Very well." He looks back at Kakashi and frowns. "Shouldn't you be back at the tower, doing your paperwork?"

Kakashi chuckles sheepishly. "Well, I thought I deserved a break."

"Did Iruka approve it? I mean, he _is_ your assistant."

"Well, not _exactly_," Kakashi says, rubbing the back of his neck.

All three ninja stare in shock towards the Hokage tower when a loud, "**KAKASHI!**" sounds through the village.

"I think you should go," Sasuke says backing up slightly, not wanting to be associated with his previous sensei if Iruka were to find him. 'That chuunin is extremely scary when he's pissed, who would have guessed when he's always so nice and smily?'

Kakashi gulps. "Wish me luck," he mutters quietly and nods before poofing.

Sasuke turns to Gaara and nods, "Well, let's go and find some place to talk."

Gaara turns around and walks out of the room and down the stairs, Sasuke following slowly behind him. When they get to the backward, they are slightly surprised to see the agents and the ninja wearing kimonos for the festival. Kiba looks over at the two and frowns. "Why are you two wearing kimonos? The festival started and it's time to party!"

Sasuke glares at him, "Shouldn't you be wearing your traveling clothes because you won't be seeing the end of the festival before we leave?"

"I had told the boy, but he would not listen," Itachi says as he walks out of the house. "I am heading down to help with the store."

"Uncle's store? He's opening it for the festival? Man, he's going to be making a killing by selling those sweets of his, too bad I don't have a taste for sugary things. I used to really like those." Sasuke shrugs slightly and follows Itachi off his property with Gaara following behind him. "Tell him I wish his good luck," Sasuke says as Itachi walks into the store with a slight nod of understanding.

Gaara walks up next to Sasuke and mumbles quietly, "He really cares about you. You do realize that you're his only brother and he'd do practically anything for you." Sasuke eyes Gaara carefully, trying to assess what he's attempting to subtly tell him. When Sasuke gives up, Gaara notices and just flat out tells him, "You've got people who care about you, Uchiha-san. They want to make sure you're okay and they're worried about you ever since you got back from that mission. I know it's a sore subject and I do know what happened." Sasuke's eyes narrow slightly. How could Gaara find out about what happened on that mission? "Naruto had told me what had happened Sasuke; he was worried about you and was too scared to confront you to comfort you. I was able to convince him to finally do it; you remember when that was right, just a couple months ago."

Sasuke slowly looks down at the ground. Of course he remembered. How could he forget? The person he least expected to care about what happened to him was the one trying to make it all better.

_Sasuke was sitting in his family's personal Sakura tree garden when he hears a quiet rustle to his left. He reflexively throws a kunai in that direction only to have it blocked and land by his feet. "You know, you don't have to be so on edge while in Konoha. He's not going to get you because I won't let him," Naruto says as he walks up to the bench where his old teammate was sitting._

_He stands staring at the raven-haired silent man before softly asking, "Can I sit down?" He takes Sasuke's silence as a yes and carefully sits next to his friend._

_After a few moments of silence, Naruto finally says, "You haven't said a single word since we left his lair." He looks at Sasuke to see his dead looking eyes staring at the ground. "I know what happened and I want to make it better, T-er, Sasuke. You're my friend and I…I care about you. You're one of my precious people and I'd go to the ends of the earth to protect you. Hell, I'd even start a ninja war if I had to!"_

_Sasuke smirks slightly at that and Naruto's expression brightens. "Ha! I knew you had a soul in there; you can't stay an empty shell forever! I know you're in there, Sasuke." He pokes his friend's face with a grin. "Come on, I'll make some Onigiri for you, please? I've gotten better!"_

_Sasuke looks up at his friend with a blank expression before a smug look overtakes his face. "Let's just hope that they're better than last time."_

"_Hey! I was still learning."_

"_What you did was impossible," Sasuke says with a snort._

"_Nu-uh!" Naruto defends as he stands up._

_Sasuke stares at him in disbelief before he deadpans, "They were completely raw on the inside and burnt on the outside." Naruto blushes and scowls. "I still don't understand what you were trying to do. You cook the rice __**before**__ you put it on the filling."_

_Naruto sticks his tongue out at him. "I was trying to deep fry them to see if it would taste good." The two fifteen year olds stare at each other before Naruto bursts out laughing and Sasuke starts chuckling. "Damn, that was a really stupid idea, wasn't it?"_

Sasuke's mouth quirks up at the memory. "To think," he mumbles, "that a simple conversation over onigiri would get me better. God, something's seriously wrong with me."

Gaara smirks slightly and says, "You've been hanging around Naruto too long. He's starting to rub off on you." Sasuke rolls his eyes and looks up at the Hokage tower.

"It would seem you're being summoned for your shining moment before we leave." He blinks in shock and stupidly asks, "When did it become dark?"

"Your flashback took longer than you expected? We've been walking around for a couple of hours now; you've been in your own world the whole time." Gaara says as he takes off the cork on his gourd.

Sasuke frowns. 'That's…weird.' He watches as Gaara's sand flies out and swirls around him before he disappears and reappears in that same swirl at the top of the tower, inciting a loud scream from the female population in the crowd. "He sure is popular," he mutters. His ego quietly adds, 'not as popular as us though!' Sasuke smirks and watches the puffs of fireworks going off in the sky. 'The mission is finally about to start and I'm tingling with excitement. I feel as though this mission may change the course of my life.'

Before he can even think about heading to the gate, he hears one of the agents who are standing near him asking someone else, "What are those weird puffy things in the sky?"

"Um, Tony, I believe those are Japanese fireworks," McGee says in his nerdy way. Tony stares at McGee in shock.

"What? Fireworks are supposed to be bright and colorful explosions in the sky! Not some weird puff of smoke that's gone in life two seconds."

Sasuke frowns. 'This may be a long mission if I have to spend it with this idiot.'

**

* * *

**

There you go! Did you like it? And they are

_**finally**_** going to depart! When it's on chapter seven…sheesh I take a while getting it to where things get good. But, I had a lot of foreshadowing in the past chapters, did anyone catch them? No? Well, then maybe you should go back and check!**

**-MosukeHinata**


	8. To the Cars

**I'm sorry about not updating in a long time; it's just that people here don't understand that I need time to unwind, aka: write fanfiction, if I do not, then well…it's just not pretty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or NCIS.**

* * *

Sasuke shifts his backpack into a more comfortable position as he waits for the rest of his team to show up. He glares daggers at Tony as he continues to babble on about how the Japanese fireworks were "disturbing" and "they need more color". He nearly scoffs at the insanity of it all.

Neji walks over to Sasuke and glances at the agents. "_What_ are they babbling on about?"

Sasuke sighs and looks at Neji, muttering, "I have absolutely no idea." Neji sighs and shakes his head.

"Why must they find conversation in such trivial things?"

Before Sasuke can answer, the pink menace comes bounding down the main exit/entrance to the village and latches on to Sasuke. A deep scowl sets itself on Sasuke's face. 'Get this leach off of me…'

"Sasuke-kun," she squeals happily and tightens her grips.

"Sakura," Sasuke seethes, "What did I tell you about that little _rule_ I was telling you about yesterday?"

"I'm not supposed to get within two feet of you?"

"Yes, and what are doing?" He growls out, his eyes darkening and switching to his sharingan.

"Oops," she says sheepishly and taking a step back. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

Instead of answering her, he turns around and blocks her out. Neji shakes his head at Sakura's weak attempt at making Sasuke hers. He turns around then the sound of footsteps reaches his ears. He nods his head in greeting to the lazy Nara boy who had just walked up. Shikamaru yawns and looks around with a frown. "Where's the rest?"

Kiba, who just arrived, looks up at the sky and says, "It's still early. We have a few minutes before we have to leave." He frowns when the strange feeling of being watched overcomes him. He looks over his shoulder at the group of agents, staring at him. "What?"

"How could you tell the time just by looking at the sun?" Tony asks in surprise.

"Well, Tony, you just have to look at the placement of the sun a—" McGee stops talking when he's slapped on the back of his head.

"I know _how_, McGeek! I just don't know how they could get it down to _minutes!_" He scowls at the man before looking at Ziva, who had begun speaking.

"In Mosad training, we have to learn how to read the sun precisely, not that precisely of course, but pretty close. We have to learn how to read it, differentiating between fifteen minute intervals." Kate and McGee give her an impressed look while Tony scowls at her.

"Damn show-off," he mutters under his breath, earning him a slap to the back of his head, courtesy of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Let's get moving," he says, swirling the coffee in his cup.

"But, we're kinda missing some people, Boss," Tony says, rubbing the back of his head.

Gibbs looks around at then in annoyance back at Tony. "Who?"

"Some of the ninjas, Boss."

"No we're not," Sasuke says, starting to walk out of the village. "It's a strategic move. One of us travels ahead. He left not too long ago, and one travels behind. Normally, we'd go in pairs, but since we need to get there fast and I don't believe that any enemies will be after us, this is actually a good setup," he explains, not even looking back at the stunned agents.

Tony pouts about being wrong as the rest of the people begin to move out. He pauses and looks out through the gates. He frowns. "Wait," he calls, causing the ninjas to stop in exasperation. "Why aren't we leaving in the morning? Wouldn't that be better?"

"Normally, yes, but do you really want your cars sitting there in the dark miles away from here another night?" Sasuke asks, glancing back at the boy. "Your M.E. already left, we had some ANBU carefully take the body to the truck, and I'm sure you'd like to get started on this assignment?" Gibbs nods and Sasuke continues, "There's a ridge up ahead, that I'm sure you have encountered that had stopped your movement by car and there are some bandits known to inhabit those areas. So, if you'd like to keep your vehicles, then I suggest we leave as soon as possible, which is now."

Tony groans in exasperation and they start walking down the road once more, the giant gates slowly closing behind them.

* * *

After nearly four hours of just walking down the road, not encountering any trouble, Tony groans once more. "Are we there yet?" he murmurs under his breath.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitches. That was the sixth time he asked that…in the last half hour! He growls and mutters, "We'll be at the ridge within ten minutes, quit your griping. You can sleep there for the night and we'll leave in the morning. We just need to secure your means of transportation before we can move any further, okay?"

Akamaru suddenly starts growling. Kiba glance at him and quietly says, "So it _wasn't_ just my imagination. There are bandits up ahead, I don't know their exact location, but they're close."

Shikamaru yawns and mutters, "What a drag…" He looks over at Neji and says, "Where are they?"

Neji nods and activates his Byakugan. He centers forward and frowns. "Sai has laid traps for them. They're closing in on the vehicles, they're obviously the targets." He searches for the black-haired man and he spots him crouching in hiding at the edge of the clearing with the cars. "Sai's close, not close enough to hear or see us, but close enough that we'll be there in a few minutes."

Sasuke nods and looks over at Kiba and Shikamaru, "You two go ahead and help him, these agents have had a long day; they don't need to fight." His eyes flash to Gibbs to see him reaching for his gun. "Besides, drawing attention to your weapons would only result in more bandits coming after us. Guns sell for a lot around these parts," he says, causing Gibbs to slowly remove his hand.

Sakura sighs lovingly at Sasuke and quietly mutters, "You're so smart, Sasuke-kun!"

Kiba and Shikamaru nod before taking off ahead, Akamaru close at their heels. Ziva's eyebrow rises, "How much do they sell for?"

Sasuke smirks before says, "Let's just say we'd have to do a _lot_ of missions to get enough to buy one." He stares ahead of him. "Even if you don't want to sell you gun, ammo also sells for quite a hefty wad of cash. In terms that you might comprehend: it'd be like selling a new, never been seen product to a major arms dealer overseas. They'd pay just about anything to get their hands on it."

Gibbs' eyes narrow. "And what would ninja do with the guns? I highly doubt they'd just use them as is."

Sasuke smirks once more, "You're a smart man. There are a lot of options they have. Of course, they'd all enhance the gun to be able to withstand chakra before either creating chakra bullets or enhancing the bullets they've already bought with their chakra. In short, they'd be doing a lot more damage. Just clarifying, these are only the options that the ANBU, as the police force within the fire country, have encountered. There're probably countless more ways to enhance guns…"

Tony grins, "They're more powerful when enhanced? Can you enhance this for me?" he asks, fingering his gun.

"Yes," Sasuke says immediately. Tony's face lights up in joy. He takes out his gun and hands it to Sasuke, who stares at it curiously before looking up at the man holding it.

Tony frowns in confusion before Gibbs explains, "He said he could, that doesn't mean he _will_, DiNozzo!"

Kate snickers as Tony puts his gun back in its holster, muttering, "I knew that, Boss."

McGee shakes his head and says, "No you didn't, Tony, you—"

He stops speaking when a giant explosion up ahead catches all their attentions. Despite their weariness, all the people run towards the ridge and look down into the clearing. They see the clearing with the cars and a whole new giant crater jutting off the side of it where the forest had been. Sasuke jumps down off the cliff and lands next to the stunned Kiba lying on his back.

Kiba growls and gets up before pointing an accusing finger at Sai. "Why the _hell_ did you have to use that many explosive tags?" He growls out angrily.

Sasuke sighs and shakes his head. He looks up to see the man waving at him with that creepy smile of his. Sasuke shudders and looks up to see the agents making their way down the ridge, some more easily than others.

Not even ten feet off the ground, McGee slips and falls down onto his back, eliciting a laugh from Tony, which, in turn, earns him a smack to the head courtesy of Gibbs. Sasuke raises an eyebrow and when Gibbs reaches the bottom, he asks, "How do you put up with them?"

Gibbs sighs and says, "I don't know, even though I have the patience of a marine, I don't know how much more of this I can take…" He walks up to one of the cars to inspect it. "They haven't been touched?"

"No," Sasuke says, setting his backpack down. "And Gaara should be joining us within the hour," he mutters to no one in particular. He then glares over at Sai. "Why'd you have to blow up a portion of the forest? Now you've alerted everyone in the area of our position, you baka!" He growls before turning around and letting out an exasperated sigh. "Now we've got to have someone on watch all night, damn…" He glares once more over his shoulder at that man before muttering, "Set up camp, I'm going to look for a stream."

Neji wordlessly begins to take out the tents. Sasuke escapes into the forest. He groans when he's a good distance away. He runs his fingers through his hair with a deep, irritated sigh. "God, why are these people so irritating." He slams a hand against one of the nearby trees before he groans and continues through the woods, trying to find a source of water, not that they need it…

Sasuke sighs when he pushes past some large bushes and blinks at the little creek flowing gently in front of him. He sits down on the bank and watches the fish easily swim up the slow current, wishing life's current was just as easy to go against.

* * *

**Sasuke's being deep. I'm having trouble finding what I should write next, but tell me if you enjoyed it!**

**I'm sort of in a funk right now, sorry if it sucks or there are some mistakes...**

**-MosukeHinata**


	9. Meeting Abby

**Title: A Marine, a Ninja, and the Perfect Crime**

**Summary: A marine's corpse is found in front of Naruto's front door. NCIS has to come and investigate. Gibbs and the ninja must work together to find the culprit. Could it be something bigger than they had originally thought?**

**Pairings: SasuAbby**

**Warnings: Mentioned Rape, Pedo and Gay Orochimaru, Alive!Kate, Director Shepard, and Uchiha clan, Sakura bashing**

**Sorry about not updating in forever; GOD, I HATE HIGH SCHOOL! But anyway, I'm doing a MASS UPDATE! And I was rereading some of my stories and thought: Oh dear lord, **_**I**_** wrote that? For shame… So, I put a poll on my profile about which stories I should rewrite. I won't be offended.**

**And as a note for that, I won't be changing much – usually just adding more description and showing foreshadowing and such. I won't be changing the pairings or the major plot points, but I may tweak a few small things, nothing major though.**

**Also, Sakura is the way she is because while yes, Sasuke **_**did**_** leave the village for some time, he did not defect. So, knowing that he didn't leave the village to Orochimaru of his own free will did not give her a chance to change herself. The anguish and seeing him as some sadist changed her into the fangirl-less attitude she has in the second half. Don't worry Sakura fans; she will change sometime over the mission (it starts in this chapter!). **

**Now, onto the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or NCIS.**

**Chapter Eight – Meeting Abby**

* * *

After an uneventful night of swapping shifts and snoring, courtesy of Tony and Ziva (somewhat shocking to a few of the shinobi), Sasuke was the first one to wake up. He gets up and packs up his belongings, knowing that they had a long day ahead of them. It would take most of the day to make it to this 'Washington D.C.' place. They were even going to have to ride in something called an airplane. He knew the gist of what it was, but he'd never been in one; hell, he'd never even _seen_ one!

But that was aside the point right now. He shifts his backpack and looks around the clearing they were sleeping in. Neji, who had taken the last shift, was already packed and glancing at him curiously. He was probably wondering if Sasuke was truly stable enough to take on this mission – there seemed to be a major possibility of it involving a certain snake-themed Sanin.

Sasuke just rolls his eyes at the Hyuuga's unasked question. He would be fine… hopefully.

He then walks around and nudges the shinobi slightly with his foot to wake them up. It was just past dawn and they needed to leave soon. As soon as Sai awakens, he rapidly gathers his stuff and draws a bird to ride off ahead to make sure everything was okay. He was strictly following the map to the plane yard Gibbs had given him.

When Sasuke gets to the agents, he blinks when he notices that Gibbs was sitting under a tree, drinking some steaming coffee. Sasuke smirks, amused, and he curiously asks, "Now where did you get hot water for that?"

Gibbs looks at him. "The natural way," he says as though it were the simplest answer. He then points to the small fire crackling a little ways away. "A marine needs his coffee."

Sasuke shakes his head, although his eyes were sparking with amusement. "Just be sure to put it out."

"A marine always covers his tracks," Gibbs says as an answer before studiously ignoring the teen.

Sasuke nods then starts heading over to the other agents to find Ziva already awake and looked to be cleaning her weapon. He nods to her and nudges Kate and McGee before turning to Tony. He sneers in slight disgust. The man was sprawled out and snoring louder than Naruto.

Instead of the light nudge he'd been giving everyone else, Sasuke kicks him with enough force to have him flying a few feet away and sprawling out face down in the grass. "Wha… Who…?" Tony asks, disoriented.

"Hn," Sasuke murmurs to himself, but Shikamaru, being nearby, still hears him, "It would've taken Naruto a few more kicks before he would've woken up."

Shikamaru gives a sleepy chuckle. "Now why am I not surprised?" he murmurs.

"Come on," Gibbs says while walking up to the group. "Hurry up, we need to go. Ducky's already back in D.C." Sasuke glances back at where the fire had been and was impressed to see that he could barely see any indications, and he was purposefully looking for some.

Not ten minutes later, they were piling into the rental cars. Gibbs, Kate, McGee, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were in the first one. Ziva, Tony, Sakura, Neji, and Gaara were in the second. Kiba had agreed to take over Gaara's position of trailing behind due to the fact that both he and Akamaru couldn't fit together.

He waits behind and watches the two cars speed off down the road.

During the ride, Sasuke was thanking Shikamaru to volunteering the two of them for this car. He would _not_ have wanted to spend an entire ride with Sakura jabbering in his ear. He knew it was partly because Shikamaru wished to sleep and these three agents were the least talkative, but that didn't bother him.

They were cramped into the backseat, their packs having been thrown in the trunk, with McGee cautiously glancing at the two ninja on either side of him. Shikamaru was already sleeping.

Sasuke was studiously staring out the window. He just couldn't get rid of this creeping feeling rising within him. It told him something was going to happen, something extremely bad.

"So," McGee says, trying to have _some_ white noise. "Have you ever been out of Japan, Sasuke?"

"Yes," Sasuke curtly responds. "But I've only been on boats."

"Ah, so you've never ridden in an airplane? I was scared the first time when I went on one. Actually the fir—" McGee starts into a story.

"McGee," Sasuke interrupts him. "I accompany you in this car because I wished _not_ to have someone babbling in my ear."

"Oh," he says dejectedly.

"Well," Kate says, "Why don't _you_ say something? Tell us more about your village. I'd really like to know its history."

Sasuke looks at her. "That's a rather dark story," he says and notices a look in her eyes – curiosity and slight trepidation.

"Oh, maybe not then," she mumbles.

Gibbs ignores them in favor of driving quickly down the road.

The situation in the other car was no better. But instead of the silence that Sasuke relished in, it sounded somewhat like a barn. Sakura had been jabbering on and on about how Sasuke would ask for her hand in marriage soon until Ziva had mentioned that he didn't seem all that interested in her.

For that '_disgusting assumption_', Ziva was punished by having Sakura scream at her the rest of the car ride. But even while she was yelling and destroying everyone's eardrums, she wondered: Could that be true? Sasuke was rather cold to her; could that be the reason? It made sense.

She tried to dispel these thoughts, but they just wouldn't disappear. They were nagging at her throughout the whole ride.

Neji was staring out the window, cursing Kami for making him have to sit through this screaming. Gaara, on the other hand, once finding out he would be in the same car as her, had brought ear plugs. He was sitting and staring out the window, blissfully unaware to the screaming.

Ziva was easily keeping her mind on the road and tuning out the screaming girl. No matter what this girl said about Sasuke, she wouldn't believe that he liked her until she saw it.

Tony was sitting awkwardly. There was nothing for him to do but listen to the pink-haired girl's rant. It was getting rather tedious as she was repeating herself a lot.

* * *

It was nearly nightfall when the two cars pull up to the air field. Ziva parked the car in the rental lot alongside Gibbs' car. "Okay, let's—" she starts to say, but before she even finishes, Neji and Tony were already out of the car.

Sakura had surprisingly gone quiet and was observing Sasuke as she exited the vehicle.

Gaara got out and went to go stand next to Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, who were talking about Sakura's ranting, although he didn't know that.

Sasuke had an amused and sympathetic look on his face. He turns to Gaara. "How did you stand that, Gaara?"

Gaara blinks. The Uchiha was speaking to him. He reaches up and pulls out an ear plug. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that, I didn't catch it."

Neji was gaping and Sasuke looked close to laughing and Shikamaru was snickering at Neji's dismay. "You had _earplugs_?" Neji asks dejectedly. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Sasuke just pats him on the back with an amused smirk and turns back to the plane. It was daunting in size to the shinobi. Sasuke heard Kiba's, who had just arrived, awed murmur of, "This thing can get in the air?"

Sasuke too, although he'd never admit it, was impressed by how normal civilians had been able to create things like this and get it in the air without chakra.

"Let's go!" Gibbs shouts. "Even with this jet, we've got a long flight ahead of us." With that, he climbs the steps onto the jet that Director Shepard had acquired for them. Tony, Ziva, Kate, and McGee follow after; all were used to being in planes.

The shinobi all glance around before slowly making their way onto the plane. This was going to be a new experience for them.

* * *

The plane ride was relatively fine. No one died. Sasuke has to count his small victories. But before it landed, Gibbs had mentioned that their state of dress was strange for someone going into a government building.

So, rather reluctantly in some cases, they henge'd into normal looking people. As the shinobi glanced around, they decided that suits did not suit any of them…

Even with the suits, they still got quite a few stares, but that was to be expected. Gaara still had his gourd and Kiba was walking alongside a dog as big as a human. None of the people walking around D.C. had seen a dog that big and had been entirely fascinated.

And not to mention the attention they got for being relatively good looking teenagers, who looked more mature than they were, in good clothing from guys and girls alike. Sasuke shudders when he remembers the strange man who had approached him and started hitting on him. Thankfully Gaara had stepped in and scared the man off.

He had probably thought they were together, but that was the least of Sasuke's concerns right now. Let the idiots think what they want about him; just keep the fuck away from him!

Soon enough, they made it to the Navy Yard and the marines that were stationed there had enough training not to act on impulse and start hitting on any of them, to Sasuke's greatest relief. Although despite this, they still got quite a few stares.

Once they were up in the squad room where the agents went to their respective desks and began typing away on their computers, Tony sighing in relief about, "returning to civilization", Kiba finally conceded to his true nature.

"Can we get these monkey suits off?" he whines. Sasuke looks curiously at Gibbs, hoping that they indeed would be able to walk around in their much more comfortable clothing.

Gibbs looks up and shrugs. "I don't see why no—"

But he's cut off by Director Shepard. "No. Not until we brief the rest of the building that ninja will be working with us," she tells them. She ignores their miserable visages as she turns to Gibbs. "I thought you wouldn't be here until well after dark."

"You _gain_ hours when coming from Japan," he says simply. "And why didn't you brief the building earlier?"

"Like I said," she says defiantly, "I thought you'd be back later."

Gibbs shakes his head and looks at the ninja. "Well, you can do what you wish to help."

Sasuke glances around. "Where's forensics?" He had decided earlier that he and Neji would help in that area until they were needed elsewhere. Their Kekkei Genkai might be of some use.

Director Shepard blinks. "Well, it's on another floor. Do any of you wish to go to Autopsy?"

Kiba scrunched up his nose. "No thanks, I don't particularly like the smell of dead bodies." Sai politely shakes his head along with Shikamaru and Sakura's horrified stare was enough. Gaara looks thoughtful for a second before shaking his head. Neji just points at Sasuke, indicating he'd be going with him.

Director Shepard shrugs and leads Sasuke and Neji to the second elevator. Just as it was closing, they heard Shikamaru's mutter of, "So… what evidence did _you_ collect?"

Sasuke smirks as the elevator descends. The Nara had been an asset to the ANBU police force. Sasuke had suggested letting him help out with some investigations when they were only ten years old. His father had, in a strange tender moment, cracked under Sasuke's puppy dog eyes and said the boy could look things over as long as he didn't tell anyone about it.

The next day Sasuke had brought Shikamaru home with him, and he had been a part of the ANBU forces since.

The elevator stops and they walk out and walk across the hallway in through the open door on the other side.

There was loud metal music playing as the three entered. "Hm… seems like something Gaara might like if I didn't know him better," Neji murmurs to Sasuke. The Uchiha nods. The Kazekage did give off that strange gothic aura even though, to his friends, he was pretty much a teddy bear, which was terrifying in itself.

There was a girl standing in front of a few computers. She hadn't noticed them and he head was bouncing to the music. She was wearing gothic boots and a lab coat, which was all that Sasuke could see from that angle. Her hair was done up in twin pony tails and a spider web tattoo was visible on the left side of her neck.

Sasuke was strange entranced by her and he was racking his head for an explanation.

Director Shepard clears her throat. "Abby!" she calls over the music.

The girl, Abby apparently, snaps her head to the door. Her eyes were sparkling for a second but it fizzed out when she found out who was there. "Director Shepard," she calls as well. She then grabs a remote and turns down the volume. "Sorry about that, I needed some background music. Since Gibbs is still gone and…" she trails off with a small frown. She then looks at Neji and Sasuke. "Who are they and why are they here?" she asks suspiciously, catching the shinobis' attentions.

Why was she so suspicious?

"Well," Director Shepard said, treading softly. "They will be here to help—"

She doesn't get to finish. Apparently that was enough to get the gothic girl to snap. "NO!" she shouts. "I will NOT have another assistant!"

"Abby!"

"They always try to kill me and you know that!" Sasuke starts at this. Who would ever want to kill someone like her? Given, he doesn't know her, but she doesn't seem like that bad a person!

"Abby, listen to me!" she calls, ceasing the girl's rant momentarily. "Let me finish, okay?" Abby nods. "They will be here to help you with any forensics on this case. They are ninja from the village that the body was found in. We're having joint jurisdiction with the Konoha Police force, ANBU, I think they're called. Please be nice to them, Abby and Gibbs should be down shortly anyway."

Abby perks up. "Gibbs is back?" she asks happily and Sasuke frowns ever so slightly. It wasn't like he was jealous or anything. To be jealous meant that he had to like her, which he didn't. But he didn't like how she got suddenly happy at the mention of that old man. She warily glances over Sasuke and Neji. "Fine, I'll work with them, but I'm not happy about it!"

"Thank you," Director Shepard says before she leaves.

Abby was staring at Sasuke and Neji, making both teens slightly uncomfortable, albeit they didn't outwardly show it. "You don't look like ninja," she states after her inspection.

"We couldn't really go around Washington D.C. in our shinobi outfits, now could we?" Sasuke asks her in amusement. He mentally wondered why he was amused. If anyone else had said that, he'd thump them on the head and say, 'DUH!' Well, not the 'duh' part, but he would pin them with a stare that said, 'How stupid could you get?'

Neji, apparently catching Sasuke's change in behavior, glances at him curiously. Damn over-observant Hyuuga…

Abby turns back to her computer, "I guess not."

* * *

**And they finally meet! So… did you like it? And was my writing better?**

**-MosukeHinata**


End file.
